Consider to consider it
by daveryship
Summary: So what if Coughlin's first choice for the new Task Force in San Francisco was the 2nd in Command, as it should have been. How would that story play out between Steve and Danny?


**Consider to consider it.**

 **Hey guys, here's a one shot. Just an idea that hit me after 7x24. i mean who's next in line for a new Task Force after Steve. And why didn't they even go there?I have a multi chapter coming soon but his is not it.**

 **Hope you like.**

Steve slams his phone receiver down none too gently, aneurysm face in place. Screw Coughlin, he has some nerve. If he were near he would have punched him in the face. He almost laughs at the absurdity of it all. How could he even be rattled by that preposterous suggestion? He should know better than to be rattled by that. Danny would never consider it.

But the guy has got some nerve really. He completely lacks in tactical strategy. Didn't anyone tell him that that was a no go? That he would be wasting his breath. But he had to try, he'd said. Aneurysm face is back in place as he considers the whole thing. He glares at the phone on his desk as if he can see Coughlin's face on it.

"Whoa, who stole your grenades babe?" Danny says entering his office.

Steve rearranges his face; he wouldn't want Danny to make anything out of that. "What gives?" He asks

"Well aneurysm face for one. And that death stare you were giving that innocent phone." Danny says

"Who says it's innocent. The phone's never innocent." Steve quips

"You may have a point there. So what's wrong? Who do you want to kill?" Danny asks leaning on his desk.

Steve sighs, "Coughlin. The guy has the nerve..." He snorts derisively, "He has the nerve to ask for permission to ask you to take a position in San Francisco. To start a Task Force or other." He says

"Well what did you tell him?" Danny asks

"What, that you wouldn't take it of course. Forget about the guy, he was just wasting his breath and he knows it. Of all the candidates he could have chosen he had to come to you. He should do his homework well before he starts poaching in other people's territories. The guy is nuts."

"So what, you think that I wouldn't be able to start a task force in San Francisco?" Danny asks

"No, what...? Danno what nonsense are you saying? Obviously you're the obvious choice but of course you can't leave. Your everything is here. I am just saying the guy should have done his homework that's all. He should know what's possible and what's not. You know?" Steve says

"Ha! Ok, so it's not possible for me to go to San Francisco? Why?" Danny asks curiously

"Danny come on, your family is here. The family you left New Jersey for, so you could be near them."

"Well you may be right there but now said family could be mine for the taking and I'm thinking if I am gonna have a new start with Rachel maybe I need to move. You know go back to the Main land. Start afresh." Danny says, considering.

Steve just looks at him for a moment; he leans forward into his chair, "What are you saying? That you... are planning to leave?"

"I didn't say that, just..."

"Because that just sounded like you wanted to leave. Like you wanted the job." Steve says, getting a little belligerent.

"I didn't...Steve, stop ok. I was just saying...?"

"What Danno? What were you just saying?" Steve doesn't want to sound so pissed but that ship has already sailed.

Danny puffs out a breath in exasperation, "Steven why are you so pissed?"

"Why am I so pissed? What a mystery. See, maybe it's because again you are sidestepping me in your decisions Danny. You are planning on leaving and you didn't even tell me."

"My God, can you hear yourself right now? I am planning on leaving? Steve I just put a hypothetical question across..."

Steve is already up from his desk, packing a bag, huffing and puffing through his nose, a tale that Danny knows, Super Seal is really pissed. He has no idea why.

"Steven, talk to me. What are you so pissed about? Huh? Shouldn't I be the one who's pissed because you went and made a decision without asking me first? You're the one who decided that I couldn't go to San Francisco without even asking me about it."

Steve pauses from packing his bag and looks at Danny for a moment, a hurt look on his face, "Ok then." He says resignedly, "Ok then, fine. Only I thought that I didn't need to ask. But fine then." He says as he continues to pack his duffle bag.

"Alright stop, what are you doing?" Danny says, raising his hand to stall Steve as he moves as if to walk out of the office.

"I am leaving you to make your decision. Do give Coughlin the call when you're ready with your decision."

"Wait, what the hell is the matter with you? I didn't..."

"It's cool Danno, its cool."

"Apparently its not cool, coz you're anything but cool right now."

"And you wonder why. First you made a decision to retire without telling me." Steve starts in an angry hurt tone.

"Steven that was not a decision, I am not retired yet, that was a..."

"Right. And right now I had to find out that you're going to leave..."

"I am not gonna leave..."

"That's what you said Danny..."

"I didn't..."

"Maybe not, but you were considering it. You would consider it Danny. You would consider to consider it Daniel and that's not something that I would have ever thought you'd do."

Danny raises his hand in exasperation before touching his brow; he takes a breath, "Are you kidding me right now? I never said I was considering it."

"Are you sure? Coz that's what I heard."

"Come on, don't be like that...and where are you going?" Danny asks, the look on Steve's face that of betrayal and hurt, it takes any words of defence on his part out of his mouth.

"I am gonna go take a hike. And you...you" Steve sighs, "its ok Danno. If you're gonna go then just go." He says turning to walk out the door without a backward glance.

Danny sighs, leaning on the desk as he watches him go. "I didn't say that. I didn't even mean that. Hell, I didn't even..." He sighs again and shakes his head.

...

Danny walks up to Steve who's sitting on is lanai, beer in hand, staring at the Ocean. He takes a deep breath before he starts.

"Hey." He says

"Hey." Steve says without looking up

Danny sighs again before taking a seat in the chair next to Steve's. His chair. It has become his chair over the years.

"Can I have a beer?" He asks

Steve hands shim a beer without even looking at him. Ok so he's still pissed. Danny takes the beer, looking studiously at Steve. Alright so this is gonna be hard. Danny drinks his beer and Steve drinks his. They don't talk.

"Oh come on don't be like that." Danny says, having had enough of this little show

Steve doesn't say anything, just continues to drink his beer.

"Alright Steven, lets have this out. Now what's your problem? Huh? Why are you acting like an injured puppy? I never said I was gonna leave. I would never leave, come on. My family is here. You're here. Coughlin was nuts to even consider me for this." He leans forward looking intently at Steve, "You hear?"

Steve sighs, "Yeah I hear you, but I don't want you to stay just because you feel like I am holding you back or anything. If you feel like you have to leave then...'

"Hey don't even think about. I won't leave because I don't wanna leave. Ok? I never would have dreamt it but this pineapple infested Island has become home for me. You've made it a home for me. Ok? So relax, I am not going anywhere." Danny says, leaning back in his chair, taking a sip of his beer.

Steve smirks, "But you where considering it." He quips lightly now

"I wasn't considering it. And if you didn't jump at my throat with all kinds of accusations you would have known that. Now shut up about it already. Goof." Danny says

They look at each other with stupid grins. They click their bottles in a toast and recline back in their chairs as they drink their beers. Looking at the ocean in comfortable silence.

 **Do let me know what you think.**


End file.
